injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Smile Pretty Cure! (Shattered Dimensions)
The Smile Pretty Cure! is a group of five girls. Their main goal is collect Cure Decor, revive the Royale Queen and save the world from getting a Bad Ending. History A new transfer student Miyuki Hoshizora is running late for her first day of school. On her way to school, she encounters a fairy named Candy, who leaves behind a pink book. As she struggles to introduce herself, classmate Akane Hino helps her break the ice. While observing the library, Emily discovers a portal that takes her to magical library known as the Magical Library. Using the library's warping bookshelves to instantly travel to where Candy is, Emily is confronted by an anthropomorphic wolf named Wolfrun, who uses his powers to make the nearby townsfolk fall in despair. As Miyuki strives to help Candy, she is given a magic compact called Smile Pact, and transforms into the magic warrior Cure Happy. Wolfrun summons a monster called a Akanbe, but Miyuki is eventually able to realize her power and defeat it. She tries to recruit Akane as a Pretty Cure, but she declines as she wants to focus on volleyball. When Akane gets into a slump, Miyuki offers to help her practice. During a scrimmage match, Wolfrun steals the team's energy and creates a volleyball-themed Akanbe. Miyuki transforms to fight against it but loses energy when her finishing attack misses. When Akane realises Miyuki is in trouble, she overcomes her despair and stands up to the Akanbe transforming into Cure Sunny. Having taken notice of her drawing talent, Miyuki and Akane the shy Yayoi Kise to design a poster for a school contest. She becomes downhearted when it is given an honorable mention, making her a target for a red troll/demon named Akanoi who taps into her negative energy and those around her to make a Buffoon from the character in Yayoi's poster. Miyuki and Akane try to fight Akane, but Lily musters up her courage and transforms into Cure Peace. Miyuki recruits Nao Midorikawa as a potential Pretty Cure candidate, and ends up joining Nao in her home, where she meets her large family of siblings. As Akane and Yayoi join them to play some games, Akanoi appears, making Nao and her family miserable and creating a Goal Net Akanbe who held Miyuki hostage and targets April's family. Determined to protect her family, Nao realizes her magical girl powers, transforming into Cure March and defeats the Akanbe. The final member of Pretty Cure is the student council vice president Reika Aoki. However, Reika rejects the offer as she is busy with student council activities such as preparing for a Fairy Tale Read-aloud with a neighboring elementary school as the president is absent with a cold. Miyuki and the others help her out with the read-aloud, helping to create some props for their Snow White puppet show. However, during the show, a witch named Majorina crashes the show and creates a Mirror Akanbe that makes clones of itself, causing the girls to waste their power. When Majorina starts wrecking the puppets for the show, Reika stands against her and transforms into Cure Beauty. Events of Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions During the world-merge crisis, they are confronted by Bombbash, who she is not from their world and being hunted by a bounty hunter named Huntix. Trivia * In the English dub by Saban Brands, they are known as "Glitter Force". Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Teams